mantellianconnectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerex Sekat
"We're done here." PRE-GAME: Hailing from the forest planet Corellia, Lieutenant Jerex Sekat intended to enroll in the Imperial Academy at Coruscant as soon as he graduated high school. However, at the urging of his parents, he first completed his studies in archaeology at a local academy, resulting in higher marks on his standardized examination and allowing him entry into more Coruscant's more prestigious training programs. After graduating with academy commendations in both survival and marksmanship, he was promoted to the rank of Agent and placed in command of the 72nd Scout Trooper Command, a group of Scout Troopers who specialized in both long-term self-sufficiency and harassment of enemy forces. The 72nd was eventually deployed to the Kashyyk blockade and tasked with hunting down escaped Wookiee slaves, a task which Agent Jerex took to with ambivalence. As few archae ological interests existed on the planet, Jerex occupied his spare time with the study of the Wookiee language. After two years of deployment, the group was ambushed by a Rebel-backed freedom-fighting force. Most of the 72nd was killed, and Jerex was badly wounded. Despite this, the Imperial Military afforded him a second chance and he was subsequently assigned to training duty on Endor during his recuperation, where he used his extensive knowledge of forest environments to help train Scout Troopers responsible for guarding the shield array that protected the second Death Star. When he had fully recovered, he joined them on patrols. The Battle of Endor was Agent Sekat's second major blow, and he surrendered along with most of the Imperial Garrison there. It is not known how he evaded retribution for his post in Kashyyk or how he managed to smuggle out his Imperial issued armor or customized DT-12 blaster pistol, but Jerex soon made his way towards the Outer Rim, where he disguised his armor and took on small bounty hunting and expedition jobs. Avoiding staying too long in one place, he found himself falling in with a group of mercenaries tasked with finding a relic known as the Avus of Dathomir. GAME: Jerex took charge of tactical planning for the team's warehouse raid and subsequent firefight, destroying several of their Twi'lek adversary's retrofitted battle droids. He worked with aspiring star pilot Quin to escape a trap laid for them by Noga the Hutt, and succeeded in rappelling down several stories of casino, having narrowly escaped a gas attack. He then proceeded to blast a door guard and "acquire" its Disruptor Rifle, which he bequeathed to Quin, preferring the unexpected punch of his customized blaster pistol. Sekat threatened Noga the Hutt with a thermal detonator, but his plan was foiled when he was forced to throw the detonator to Quin, who used it to escape Noga the Hutt gladiatorial arena, though not without consequence. He participated in the battle with Noga the Hutt, resulting in her defeat and the acquisition of the Avus of Dathomir, and joined the crew in their new employ under Boarn Villanis, on the condition that he be provided with a specific piece of equipment. On Coruscant, Jerex, Fjosk, A-55, and Quin accepted a contract for the assassination of the Umbarran ambassador, with the intent to double-cross their employer and kill him as well. Once the group had captured the ambassador, along with his companion ambassador Felissa of Corellia, however, Jerex had a change of heart, and the group warned them of the plot, assisting in the capture of their employer, the ambassador's brother. Despite a trap laid for just this occasion, the group captured the would-be-usurper, and turned him over to the authorities. Following this escapade, the crew of the Windfall met again with Boarn Villanis, and agreed to infiltrate the Imperial Palace in disguise to acquire a blank Holocron for the Reformed Jedi Order. Posing as security guards, Quin and Jerex found the Holocron while Rhy'll and Fjosk provided a distraction. O 'PERSONALITY: '''Jerex was generally a straight-forward operator, favoring carefully thought-out and decisively-executed plan. If the goals of the mission were found to be unattainable, he preached the strategy of a number of jungle predators: to fade back into the wild and await another opportunity. He had little time for games, though he attempted to learn Sabaac from his squadmates many times. These attempts almost always ended with the Lieutenant buying the next round. '''SIGNATURE EQUIPMENT: ' Customized DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol: During his time on Kashyyk, Sekat found that the standard issue blaster pistol was no match for a Wookiee's stamina. To this end, he customized an already-compact DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, retuning the focus and spinning aperatures, as well as adding a multi-optic sight to ease its use in the dark and thick vegetation. The result was a weapon which, while small, packed a heavier punch than many blaster rifles, though perhaps somewhat unwieldy. This weapon stayed in a shoulder holster at the Agent's side ever since. After the death of ZORG, Jerex became troubled over his habit of solving everything with a blaster bolt. After acquiring the ancient lightsaber, Jerex gave his treasured weapon to Mudevi as a parting gift. Ancient Lightsaber: During the crew's mission to black hole mine, Jerex acquired a old, but well-preserved lightsaber. Though unfamiliar with the proper usage of the ancient Jedi weapon, he carried it with him from the mine, and set about adapting his Imperial Comparative Exercises training to the weapon. Though he mostly used it as a cutting tool, it was also instrumental in defeating Boarn Villanus aboard the misguided Jedi's space station. Prototype iX-7 Personal Cloaking Device: Though Jerex never alerted his companions to this particular piece of equipment, he struck a deal with Boarn to acquire the prototype device as payment for one of their missions. Capable of rendering an individual and their equipment completely invisible to the naked eye and nearly impossible to detect on sensors, Jerex uses this device to escape from and to infiltrate sticky situations. The usage of this device was revealed to Rill and A-55 during the final confrontation with Boarn. Custom Imperial Scout Trooper Armor: Jerex smuggled his armor out with him when he escaped Rebel custody following the fall of the Second Death Star. In order to avoid re-capture, he reconfigured the panels, and camouflaged the set, and avoided use of the sensor-laden helmet system. Category:Player Characters